1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing system, an information processing method, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices capable of obtaining data via broadcasting are available. U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,549 B discloses a game device system to which game programs and game data are supplied via media of large transmission capacity, such as broadcasting, dedicated lines, and so forth. In addition, television sets capable of receiving weather forecast data, news data, and so forth, together with motion pictures for TV programs are available.